Drew Barrymore
by inspiration03
Summary: This was inspired by Drew Barrymore by SZA. An Eric and Tris One Shot. He walked in with a different girl, so she left with a different guy, well...she tried to.


Hey! This was inspired by the song Drew Barrymore by SZA. I absolutely love this song, its so good. Take a listen, grab the popcorn, and enjoy the story. Much love - your author.

"What are you doing Chris? You're acting crazy." I tell her and shake my head, causing my vision to spin and the blurring effects from this drink start to kick in more.

"Nothing! Nothing, Tris, it's fine really." Once a Candor, always an awful liar.

"Then move." I say sternly and she gives in stepping over a foot or two.

"Oh." I whisper. "Whatever, it doesn't matter, really. I'm over it, and I'm happy for him." I shoot her a very unconvincing smile, but we both know that I am only trying to convince myself .

Eric stands in the doorway holding her in his arms. She is probably everything I'm not. Tall, brunette, busty, and beautiful. She has a small cropped tank top, black jeans covering her belly button, and a denim jacket that I recognize as Eric's. She's perfect, and I want to be happy for him, really I do. But the truth is I still love him. Guess he sure as hell doesn't feel the same way. She turns from the guy they were talking to and looks up at him. I start to feel like I am intruding on a private moment and pry my eyes away.

"Really, Chris, I am okay with it, I have no reason to be upset, we are not together. He deserves happiness."

"Good, cause Ricky can't stop looking at you." She smiles and the conversation sets back from a depressing tone to a light one, this is why she is my best friend.

"I might just have to go say hi to Ricky then." I wink at her with a smile and adjust my hair a bit before turning and walking to Ricky.

"Hey there stranger." He says when I reach him. I look up at his face that holds the perfect smirk. He was actually quite a bit like Eric. Strong jaw, soft looking blonde hair and a deep blue eyes. But he wasn't Eric. No one else could be. I should move on, that's why I'm here.

"Let's dance." I say and grab his hand pulling him more towards the noise.

"You should give me your number." He says and leans against the counter, after a night of drinks and dancing, if you could even consider what we were doing dancing, we sat on stools at the island in the kitchen.

"Hand me your phone." We exchange numbers and a laugh leaves my mouth as I see what he has put his contact under. "The hot guy? How creative" I sarcastically say and he laughs and kisses me.

And it's good, oh it's so good. My eyes are closed and my hands are around the back of his neck, resting on his toned shoulders. His lips are soft but rough and his hands are calloused as one slides around to skin that this small top leaves exposed. His other hand sits on my waist and then that hand on my back starts to slide it's way down to my -

"What the Hell do you think you're doing?" My eyes are jolted open as his body gets pulled from mine.

"I could ask you the same question. You know this asshole?" Ricky looks from me to Eric and wipes his mouth on the back of his hand.

"No, I don't know him at all. Sorry man I think you got the wrong girl, I believe your girlfriend is over..." I stop and search for her, "there." I point at the girl Eric walked in with and he looks at me in disbelief.

"You don't know me huh?" I shake my head his tone is slightly threatening. "Oh! You're a leader right?" I know I'm being annoying but he can't just come and pull Ricky, who is a very good kisser, off me when we are no longer together. Especially not after he walks in with someone else.

"Tris." He warns but I look at him and play dumb. "Well we better get going huh Ricky?" I look at him and walk over as he throws his arm over my shoulder.

"Yup, we have a long night ahead." He winks at me and leans down to do something with my ear. Bad fucking choice.

Eric manages to hit him and knock him out in one hit as he falls to the floor. "Oh my God!" I launch and push him off of Ricky. I guess adrenaline and those workouts do count. Eric stands up silently and wipes his hands on the black shirt he dons. All I can do is look back at him in disbelief.

I turn back to the task at hand. Chris runs up from some place in the crowd that had formed to see a leader knock out some guy for seemingly no reason.

"He's out cold, he just needs to get to the infirmary." She became a nurse after initiation. "I'll call and have them pick him up, for now he should be fine.

Five minutes later two men get him up and out of there as I make my way behind them until a hand stops me, Eric's hand.

"Tris,"

"I don't know you. Find your girlfriend, asshole." He ignores me and picks me up taking me outside and I hit his back in protest.

"Tris. Stop it." He sets me down and I slap him making his head snap to the side. "I deserved that." He sighs and looks at me.

"What the Hell!" I shout at him and look around the hallway, it is completely empty now.

He says nothing but stares at the wall behind me and I take the chance to breathe him in. His eyes have bags under them that were not there before, his cheeks are more hollow and he reeks of booze.

"I mi-" He stops and sighs. "I miss you." He looks at me and waits for a reaction.

"No you don't." I say and look down quickly before meeting him again. "You wouldn't have come in with a girl to a party you knew I would be at if you did. It's fine, really. You deserve to be happy." I smile at him with all the conviction I can muster.

"No, don't give me that look, baby." He says and gently guides my chin to face him. "I miss you, so fucking much."

"You left me, or have you forgotten that too?"

"I was scared!" His hands raise above his head and he steps against the wall leaning his head against

"Oh yeah, I am so scary." I bite back and he rolls his eyes. "I'm sorry I wasn't god enough, or what you wanted, I am so damn sorry that I ever fell in love with you because all you did was throw it in my face and laugh. Trust me I am so sorry I ever thought you loved me."

"I did love you! I still do!" He yells back. "You were so caught up thinking I didn't that you were too blind to see how absolutely teriffed I was of it. Too busy caring about me to see yourself and how much you were affecting me."

"I fucking love you so much baby girl. And you just couldn't see it." That's why I left. I left because it scared me so much how you made me feel, and I didn't know what to do. You made me want a life I had never even thought about until you. It was terrifying so I ran like a fucking idiot and I have regretted it ever since. I have been drowning myself in booze since I left, Tris. You have no idea baby."

I felt a tear slide down my face and wiped at it angrily.

"Baby, please. It killed me to see you with him. So much. It hurt so damn much."

"I love you."

"Oh god, I love you too, so much." He pulled us, my back to the wall and kissed me, and I knew. Nothing, and no one, could ever make me feel like he did when he kissed me. Ricky was good, yes, but Eric was so much better, and so is his lip ring.

 **This had more talking than I am used to writing and the style is a little different but I hope you enjoy, leave a comment, good or bad, and let me know your thoughts. Also I really enjoyed showing this side of Eric so tell me if you liked it too. BY THE WAY IF YOU HAVE REQUESTS LET ME KNOW AND THEY WILL BE WRITTEN TO THE BEST OF MY ABILITY. Much love - your author.**


End file.
